World in Conflict: Stories of the Konoha 12
by MagicalGeek
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is a 1st Lieutenant for Konoha Police Force's Police Tactical Unit a part of the Military Auxiliary Forces. But when Otogakure and by extension the Land of Sound invaded Konoha by extension the Land of Fire, the Konoha 12 a group of young Officers of Konoha Police Force are folded into the active forces to save their city and country. (T for mild swearing)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Invasion!

* * *

 **Naruto Namikaze is a 1st Lieutenant** **for Konoha Police Force's Police Tactical Unit a part of the Military Auxiliary Forces.**

 **But when Otogakure and by extension the Land of Sound invaded Konoha by extension the Land of Fire, the Konoha 12 a group of young Officers of Konoha Police Force are folded into the active forces to save their city and country.**

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for so long, but this story is been in my head for so long it caused writers block on me.**

 **So this is a Naruto fic, and since I love World in Conflict but I'm taking away the fighter jets and bombers from Wargames leaving ground troops and helicopters.**

 **This follows the World in Conflict story line and a few Naruto scenes.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

It's a calm sunny autumn day in Konoha, people are going about their daily lives, kids are at school, parents at work and many more. But this day the city will be shook to it's core.

{We are getting reports from the Coast Guard about a developing situation at the harbor front. We have a lot of unmarked container ships. And their refusing to identify themselves, over.} The Dispatcher announce as a few patrol cars arrived on the harbor front to meet up with the few Immigration and Customs Enforcement agents at the harbor.

At the Docks the Police and Customs arrives just as the familiar chopping sounds of Helicopters are heard, looking up they stare in horror as Mil Mi-24 Hind V appear and started to fire their auto cannons right at them! The Officer that was about to step out slam his door shut as the driver sped away in reverse with the rest of the police vehicles following suit.

"11-99! I repeat, 11-99 emergency!" A Patrol officer shouted to his radio. "They have gunships, I repeat gunships!" The officer shouted in a clam but panicked voice. {Need Help immediately! Konoha is under attack!} As the Police Officers and Customs Agents race to safety, thousands of APCs, Tanks and various military equipment belonging to Otogakure started to appear on the docks from the ships. Police Helicopters continue to transmit the videos to Police Headquarters as they mobilized everything and the National Guard.

"The vultures has been fed, the world have seen our might." One of the Sound commander said to the main commander as he watches the scene in glee. "Good... Now swat the files." The main commander ordered pointing at the Police and News helicopters. "At once." The other Sound commander replied as he spoke through the radio.

A ZSU-23-4 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun appeared from the freighters and moved into position aiming at the helicopters. The Police helicopters noticed this and immediately flew away while shouting to all helicopters to leave the scene. Orochimaru watches as they shoot down the ignorant News helicopters with main commander watches with grinned as massive Cargo Planes flew over the city dropping paratroopers of the first wave while they unload.

The invasion has begun and the Land of Fire got caught with it's pants down.

* * *

 **1st Lieutenant Naruto Namikaze Narration...**

The Hidden Sound Village had took everyone by surprised, we had been at war for over a year and still we couldn't understand what was happening. Even as artillery shells started exploding on the streets of Konoha many people just stood there stunned by shock and in disbelief.

War maybe fascinating to watch on TV but up close and personal is a hole different story. Imagine your office blown to pieces or your car thrown about like a discarded glove and your friend lying on the street his body torn to bloody shreds, that was the reality in Konoha on that faithful day in the fall of 14.

The Army was fighting up north and else where our Navy and Coast Guard was suppose to protect us from an invasion, but they fail, they were fooled, as we were all fooled by the enemy ruse. But as the first Sound Tanks started rolling down the freighters a few of us tried to organized a desperate defense, we were not about to give up without a fight.

* * *

 **Location: Downtown Konoha...**

 **Time: 1100 hours...**

 **Invasion Day...**

Downtown Konoha is a mess, civilians are running away, cars littered the streets abandoned, gunfire and explosion everywhere, it's total chaos. In the middle of this chaos is a Unarmed Humvee belonging to the Konohagakure National Guard of the Land of Fire Armed Forces, Army National Guard. Inside the Humvee is Captain Sasuke Uchiha, he is wearing Land of Fire Army uniform that consists of the Army Combat Uniform in MultiCam Woodland Camouflage Pattern, Improved Outer Tactical Vest, MultiCam Knee and Elbow Pads and Advanced Combat Helmet with Gencaps Headset. He's driving the Humvee while talking on the radio in the middle of combat.

"Yes this is Captain Uchiha, I'm trying to reach the major." Sasuke said into his headset as he try to avoid the BMPs and BTRs all around the streets. "WHAT!" Sasuke shouted when he heard the reply. "Whose in command then?" Sasuke asked as he turn a corner towards the docks. "What do you mean I am?" Sasuke asked again when he heard the second reply then dodge an incoming artillery shell that exploded into a park car as he turn another corner. "What? How the should I know! We have to fall back and regroup!" Sasuke shouted just a the radio turn into static. "Come in!" Sasuke shouted just as he dodge 2 BTRs that is engaging something. "Zulu 5 come in!" Sasuke shouted as he started to mess with the radio.

When he looked up he saw a incoming Light Armored Police Bus filled with people, it's lights and sirens blaring heading towards him. In shock he dodge the Armored Police bus a little to late, as the bus clipped the Humvee making it spin out of control. Sasuke attempts to regain control of the Humvee just as he crash into a barricade made out of jersey barriers, sandbags and Police Cars. The Police Officers, Customs Agents, PTU Officers and a Few Guardsmen jump away from the out of control Humvee just as it crash into the barrier.

Sasuke, dazed from the crash pull his bearings together just as a civilian ran into his Humvee. Then he ducks down when he heard the pings of bullets hitting the Humvee just as the windscreen was shattered by the incoming rounds. Sasuke reach for his M4 and crawled out of the disabled Humvee. As Sasuke crawled out the Police Officers, Customs Agents, PTU Officers and a Few Guardsmen ran back into position and return fire at the enemy. Sasuke duck down as bullets flies back and fort as the Police Officers, Customs Agents and PTU Officers return fire with shotguns, sub machine guns , carbines, assault rifles and battle rifles. Ducking down Sasuke went to the nearest National Guardsmen who is taking cover behind a disabled patrol car.

"Whose in command here?" Sasuke asked the Guardsmen. "Lieutenant Namikaze! He's right over there!" The Guardsmen shouted as he pointed at the PTU Officer wearing the standard PTU Uniform that consists of a pure black Army Combat Uniform with the KPD logo and symbol, a dark green Improved Outer Tactical Vest with shoulder pads with high-collars, black Knee and Elbow Pads and a black Advanced Combat Helmet with Gencaps Headset that replaces the forehead protector (Headband/Bandana/Beret/Baseball cap) that PTU officers usually use. Just as the Guardsmen finishes a bullet its him right in the face killing him instantly just as a bullet pierce the door. Sasuke in shock staggers to Naruto's Posistion as he return fire at the enemy.

"Guess you take your job seriously huh dobe." Sasuke jab at Naruto who is reloading the KPD's PTU standard issue assault rifle the HK416 with 14.5 inch barrel, EOTech sights and AN/PEQ-15 ATPIAL.

"Sasuke, it's not the time idiot!" Naruto shouted back before returning fire with his assault rifle killing 5 Sound Soldiers. "If your here to make jabs, then find another time." Naruto added as he continues to fire.

"I though I saw the last of you back at the Academy." Sasuke continued as Naruto just ignore him. Then he saw two men who duck behind a KPD Unimog Armored Personnel Carrier. "You 2 where are you headed?" Sasuke asked the duo.

"We're trying to find our unit, I'm Izumo and he's Kotetsu, Konohagakure National Guard!" Izumo shouted in reply over the gunfire.

"So you with us now, grab a rifle and get organized! We have to get out of here!" Sasuke shouted back.

"But we can't just runaway sir!" Kotetsu replied.

"Konoha is lost! Al we can do is stay alive!" Sasuke shouted back in reply before turning to Naruto. "Naruto call a retreat!" Sasuke said just as an artillery shell fell near.

"I was going to anyway." Naruto grumbled as one of the officer nodded signalling that they're full. "Get some vehicles here! We're getting out of here!" Naruto shouted as he reloads his rifle again.

Sasuke was busy talking to someone just as 3 LAV 25s and 2 M2A2 Bradleys belonging to the KPD arrive on scene."Load the wounded first! Police Officers and Custom Agents protect the civilians! Guardsmen stay with your captain!" Naruto shouted as he enter one of the LAV 25 and switch his helmet for the DH-132AS helmet.

Then 4 BTRs arrive to support the infantry. "FIRE!" Naruto ordered the gunner who fire the 25mm. {Kill those hostiles Naruto! We have to secure the are before we can start pulling back!} Sasuke ordered. "Don't you think I know that?!" Naruto shouted back. "Use TOW!" Naruto ordered the two Bradleys. {Yes sir, bradley using TOW.} The vehicle commander said launching a TOW for each BTR while the final two at the front exploded.

{Ok Naruto, I know your's the Colonel's Pet, but you don't impress me worth a damn.} Sasuke radioed in.

"And you are a hard bastard, Sasuke." Naruto replied with an eye roll. From a compartment he pull out a tablet to open the tactical map.

{Anyway, we need some intel before we leave the city and I want you to gather it.} Sasuke added.

"Right, PTU 3-1 moving out." Naruto replied while thinking. 'Still a bastard.' Naruto though as the LAVs and Bradleys move towards the docks.

{Find out what's going on and relay back to me Naruto.} Sasuke said before adding. {I wonder who did those bastards manage to sneak by our navy.}

'I could've told you how.' Naruto's eye twich as the Police Armored group arrive and spotted the same thing that the police officers and customs agents saw this morning.

{I'll be damn, they must've hidden inside the civilian freighters, and I bet there's more coming.} Sasuke said in horror.

"I see more freighters in bound!" Naruto shouted when the freighters opened up and more gunships are flying towards the city. Naruto's group prepare to leave when he heard the radio blared to life.

{To anyone out there! This is 2nd Lieutenant Shikamaru and Staff Sergeant Konohamaru of the Konoha Police Force's Police Tactical Unit 1st Anti Tank Group! I have men and National Guardsmen pinned down at the dock in need of immediate reinforcement! They're killing us!} Came Shikamaru's voice his sound panic and stressed as the sounds of Machine gun and rocket fire is heard over the background.

{We hear you Lieutenant.} Sasuke replied before ordering Naruto. {See what you can do Naruto, my forces here are all tied down.}

"Right O." Naruto radioed back. He pull up the tactical map and ID Shikamaru's position while thinking. 'They're what are left.', "To Shikamaru's position and stat!" Naruto ordered as the Police Armored group race to the scene.

As they race to the scene, the first wave of enemy armor that consists of BMP-2s and PT-76Bs race out from the docks. Forcing them to fight through the waves of enemy forces as they slaughter the light armor units.

{Attention all units in Konoha. I am still unable to reach divisional or any higher command. We're on our own.} Sasuke broadcast on the open channel.

"Well that's just great." Naruto groan hearing the news as the group continue to fight their way through the waves of enemy armor.

* * *

For 2nd Lieutenant Shikamaru Nara, wearing the standard PTU Uniform but only with a Gencaps Headset, his Headband is still on his left arm, and Staff Sergeant Konohamaru Sarutobi, wearing the full standard PTU Uniform, this is chaos as they fight from the confinement of the LAV C2. Their mix max group of Police Officers, Customs Agents, PTU Officers, SDU Operators and National Guardsmen had been pinned down around some shipping containers as they fight for their lives.

"This is getting no where." Shikamaru said to them as he fired a burst from his HK416 PDW killing an airborne trooper.

"We're stuck here Shikamaru." Konohamaru replied as he sniped a sniper on top of a shipping container with his G3KA4 with ACOG scope.

Many of the PTU here are armed with the G3A3, very few use the HK416 Assault Rifle, a few use the Carl Gustav M3 to good effect on a few BMPs or BTRs. Many of the Guardsmen use the M16A2, while Police Officers and Customs Agents use their service pistols, shotguns and a few carbines and sub machine guns.

* * *

Then from beside them 3 LAV 25s and 2 M2A2 Bradleys appeared 25mm and 7.62mm guns blazing. The enemy in shock never got the chance to aim at the armor vehicles.

{Wipe them out Naruto! Show them what the will of fire is all about!} Sasuke shouted on the open channel.

The enemy units never knew what hit them as they charge right in the middle of everything, from guns to tracks they either turn the enemy into Swiss cheese or bloody mush on the ground.

"Thank god your here Naruto!" Shikamaru greeted from his C2.

"Your welcome! Now lets get going!" Naruto replied back as he reload the M240.

{Good job, now get the hell away from those docks seems those bastards are massing for another attack from the harbor.} Sasuke radioed them.

"This is Konohamaru, I'm part of the Dock unit of the PTU, the National Guard has a supply depot near the harbor. If you can secure it, we might get reinforcements." Konohamaru interject remembering guard duty at that depot.

{We need all the help we can get, secure the depot you two.} Sasuke replied, not wanting Konoha weaponry falling into enemy hands.

"Roger that." Naruto replied as the men either retreated back into the city or into their APCs. Just as they finished loading up 3 squadrons of SuperCobras flew by.

{Come on, you bastards! Me and my boys are gonna set you up on a dinner date with Orochimaru!} Came the shout of one of the Rookie commanders that joined the Konohagakure National Guard. The counter attack consists of limited service weaponry, Leopard 1A5s, M60A2 Pattons, M551A1 Sheridans and AH-1W SuperCobra.

The group of Armored Vehicles that now consists of 6 LAV 25s, 5 M2A2 Bradleys and 1 LAV C2 race across the battlefield their guns blazing as they cut across the enemy lines towards the depot.

{Bright it on you bastards! We can take what ever you throw at us!} The Rookie commander continue to shout as they push the enemy wave back a bit, buying precious time for the civilians to flee the city.

Then Naruto and his group arrives at the depot supporting the only 5 active M1A2 Abrams who are killing every Sound units with prejudice. A lone M88A2 Hercules is busy moving around to keep the Abrams fighting,

{The supply depot has been secure, this is where you get your reinforcements Naruto, you better make sure the LZ stays clear.} Sasuke said to him as Naruto and his men race to the warehouse just as a Police CH-53E Super Stallion landed near by dropping men.

{This is Papa Hotel 9, Infantry drop, we're getting out.} Papa Hotel 9 the Super Stallion radioed in as he flew away under the hail of AA fire.

Kicking the door open they saw tons of vehicles but no one to man it. Luckily most of the men from Naruto and Shikamaru's group are certified drivers, gunners and etc, while the men that Kingdom left were all crew members.

They race to the vehicles they can drive like the M2A2 Bradleys, the M88A2 Hercules, M113 APCs, M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle and a lot of Humvees, MRAPs and trucks.

{We won't fall back any other inch! This is our country damnit!} The rookie commander continue to shout in defiance on the open channel as the SuperCobras were shot down from SAMs hidden on the freighters.

As they get the vehicles out the a National Guard Huey arrived and drop Guardsmen whom race to their tanks to get them out of the area.

{This is 2nd Lieutenant Ino Yamanaka of the 3rd PTU light infantry company, Me and my men are at the stadium. A lot of of civilians has gathered in the Stadium, we have to get them out of here before it's to late.} Ino called in from the stadium.

{What we need Lieutenant, is a way to get out of this city before it's to late for all of us.} Sasuke countermanded her.

{But we can't leave them to die Sasuke!} Ino retorted back.

{Damn it. No we can't. Naruto! I can't risk going there, you'll have to work your way towards the stadium.} Sasuke said to Naruto just as Ino interject the conversation.

{You'll need to recon the route. These Sound bastards are everywhere by now.} Ino interject as she marked the only open route to the stadium on the tactical map.

{I know that **Lieutenant**. Naruto sent some scouts to recon that position.} Sasuke replied with an emphasis on Lieutenant.

"I know that you idiots, I'm not a goddamn boot." Naruto rolled his eyes as he attack the enemy perimeter defense of a crossroad. "Get some men to scout the route!" Naruto ordered as a squad of SDU Operators carefully move down the street. A Few minutes later they came back.

{There's a lot of enemy occupying the buildings along the way sir!} One of the SDU Operators report in lightning up the buildings on the tactical maps.

"Sasuke we'll need artillery on this, they're entrench along the route." Naruto said to Sasuke as he looked at the buildings on the tactical map.

{We'll handle it, I got an artillery battery on the horn and they're offering fire support.} Sasuke told Naruto as he patch the unit through.

{This is Yankee 5, just provide us with your target coordinate and we'll take care of the rest, over.} Yankee 5 replied.

{This is 2nd Lieutenant Kiba Inuzuka, Bravo 4, we are sustaining a full enemy assault and cannot hold, please advise over.} Kiba radioed in.

"Yankee 5, fire mission, Grid 73, 45 and 36, Over." Naruto called it in.

{Fire mission received, artillery firing.} Yankee 5 replied.

Then in a few minutes the entire district blew to hell. All the enemy building collapse right on top of the enemy infantry.

{The route is clear, and that artillery battery, is needed else where Naruto. Now get your butt to the Stadium, we're going to airlift some reinforcements and get some trucks to get those civilians out of there.} Sasuke radioed in sounding impatient.

{To late Sasuke! The Sound Units are moving into the parking lot of the Stadium, and my men have spotted anti air batteries there as well.} Ino radioed in gun fire is heard over the radio as she highlight the SPAAG units.

{I'll abort the evacuation then, those civilians will have to fend for themselves.} Sasuke replied sounding panic.

{Unless we can get rid of those triple As.} Ino retorted in anger.

{Yeah! But... Well I don't have the men to spare... Naruto you give it a try, clear the LZ at the stadium so our choppers can get the civilians out of there.} Sasuke radioed in.

"Sure thing." Naruto replied before broadcasting. "All units engage." Naruto Radioed in before muttering. "Coward."

{Bradley engaging targets.}{LAV moving into position to engage hostile infantry.}{Humvees rolling out.}{M113 suppressing targets.}{Stryker moving in.}{MRAP coming through.}

The entire armored group charge right into combat guns blazing. The M113 deployed PTU officers that are armed with M249 SAW Paratroopers with ACOG scopes while suppressing the enemy with their machine guns, the Strykers and LAVs charge right in with the Humvees and MRAPs on their sides firing their machine guns, while the Bradleys attack the AA units and pick them off with the TOW.

{Bravo 4 Here! I'm losing people all over the city damn it, we can't hold out much longer!} Kiba shouted over the open channel his voice sounded frustrated and panic at the same time.

{Well I'll be damn Naruto! We might just do this! Keep it up!} Sasuke shouted in astonishment when one of the AA units was destroyed.

The last AA unit is being covered by a few BMPs and PT-76s, so a Humvee speed by with the Gunner clutching the AT4 Light Anti-tank Weapon. Taking careful aim, he fired hitting the turret of the ZSU. The explosion distracted the enemy as they charged right in, guns blazing.

{Bravo 4 here, we have almost have no ammo left and I got a lot of wounded men! We need support!} Kiba shouted in pure frustration machine gun fire is heard over the radio.

{The area is cleared of enemy AAs, I called the choppers, get to the LZ and set up a perimeter.} Sasuke radioed in ignoring Kiba.

"Roger that, moving into position now." Naruto replied as they move around covering a 360 Degree perimeter.

{This is Hotel 2-9, the LZ has been cleared, I repeat the LZ has been cleared. We're bringing in reinforcements at this time over.} Hotel 2-9 radioed in as 2 Black Hawks appeared over the horizon.

{Hotel 2-9, this is Hotel 6, hold formation and keep a look out for the enemy, they'll be back in the area soon enough, Hotel 6 out.} Hotel 6 radioed in as they drop their cargo right in the middle of the perimeter.

* * *

Inside, Ino is firing her G36C at a squad of Sound Soldiers when gunfire was heard behind them. Then the door beside the enemy blew open with a blast as the enemy soldiers looked in confusion as smoke started to fill the door.

Then a Squad of SDUs open fire killing the Sound Soldiers with ease as National Guardsmen appear all over the place. "Let's clear the place now!" One of the guardsmen shouted.

* * *

 **25 Minutes Later...**

Right in front of the stadium is a massive convoy of trucks, belonging to the KPD or the National Guards. Civilians piled out of the Stadium and into the trucks as PTU Officers keep the peace and control the situation while helping the civilians in. As the trucks drove away with an escort a massive artillery barrage hits the stadium collapsing it on to itself. Luckily the stadium was empty when it was hit.

Naruto watches as the stadium collapse as the PTU officers piled back in to their respective vehicles. "Ino come on!" Naruto shouted as 2nd Lieutenant Ino Yamanaka, wearing the standard PTU Uniform but with a Beret and Gencaps Headset running towards Naruto's LAV.

"Right!" Ino shouted back as she climb in the LAV.

"She's in, go! Go! Go!" Naruto shouted to the driver as they move away from the collapsing building.

{The stadium just got totally razed by artillery! Those civilians were damn lucky I was around to save their butts.} Sasuke radioed in making Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru bulge a vein in annoyance.

"We did all the work!" They shouted together at Sasuke, possibly deafening him.

{Yeah... Sheesh you guys are loud, but now we should see about getting the way hell out of here, we've already overstayed our welcome.} Sasuke radioed back, his voice filled with pain from the trio's shouting.

{Kiba here, I have squads trap all over the city, we need help extracting.} Kiba interject Sasuke massage.

{You people will have to take care of themselves, Lieutenant.} Sasuke replied. {We can't stick around any longer.} He added.

{But Sasuke, you can't leave us here to die!} Kiba shouted in anger.

{All right, god damn it.} Sasuke gave up the argument. {Naruto, you handle it, I can't risk going there now.} Sasuke replied.

"Right." Naruto sighed as the PTU Armor Group speed to the sounds of fighting.

{Good you found them, help them clear the area!} Kiba radioed in as Naruto's Armor Group arrive to the sight of PTUs and National Guardsmen still fighting.

"Right, engaging targets." Naruto replied killing the small mass of Infantry easily. The enemy Infantry never stood a chance as they were easily over run.

{Thanks Naruto, now there's only a couple of guys that need help.} Kiba radioed with gratitude.

"Right moving out." Naruto radioed back finding them only a block away surround by BMPs, BTRs and Infantry.

{You found them, if you could clear the area, they can get away.} Kiba radioed in as the sound of fighting disappear from the background.

"Sure thing, Kiba." Naruto replied as they engage the enemy.

{This is Kilo 5. We need reinforcements damn it! Is anyone out there? My RTO just got shot and I'm down to my last mag!} Someone radioed in his voice shouted in frustration.

{Hang in there Kilo 5! We'll get you out!} Kiba shouted back in reply.

{Roger that, I'll try to relocate the...*Swoosh...**BOMM!**Static*} Kilo 5 replied just as a fighter bomber blew his position with a bunker buster.

{Kilo 5? Come in!} Kiba tried to raise that National Guard position.

"That's it we're moving in." Naruto replied as they charge again killing the enemy quickly as they can. The enemy never knew what hit them when a Bradley decided to ram one of the enemy jeeps crushing it in process.

{Thanks Naruto, we'll remember this. Kiba out.} Kiba said in gratitude.

{Yeah, your a real savior Naruto.} Sasuke said sarcastically. {Time for us to get out of here. We'll have to go through the underpass to the east.} Sasuke radioed in.

"There's another depot!" Ino pointed at another warehouse near by.

"Right, grab any ammo and fuel that's left, we'll need it." Naruto shouted as the men quickly sprang into action, they even use the M113 to break the doors. Pilling ammo and fuel to the trucks while reloading the machine guns and auto cannons, they are ready to rumble.

{I've got some more artillery support for you to use, use it to clear the area.} Sasuke added the sounds of advancing tank tracks are heard on the background.

{This is Yankee 5, standing by and ready to fire sir.} Yankee 5 radioed in.

"Shikamaru, you handle artillery." Naruto radioed in as took his position on the M240.

{Right.} Shikamaru replied as he took the tablet and the radio.

The PTU Armor Group are joined by Sasuke's Tank Group as they attack the underpass. Luckily the enemy guarding the area are using BMPs, BTRs, light tanks and Infantry. The problem is the massive Tank Army of the Sound Army rumbling from the docks.

{Who the hell is in charge of this mess?! I thought we're gonna retreat!} An unknown voice shouted over the open channel his voice filled with frustration.

{And we will **Private**. But we have to stay organized.} Sasuke replied with an emphasis on Private.

{To hell with that sir! If we want to live, we better start running!} The Private shouted back.

{Stay off the net, if you don't have anything to report.} Sasuke retorted as his tank group push through.

{To anyone who's out there, I'm what's left of the 2nd Platoon, and I'm getting out of this city now! I suggest you all do the same!} The Private shouted in pure panic.

{You will retreat in an orderly fashion Private! That's a direct order!} Sasuke growled as his group of 4 M1A2 Abrams advance.

{Sir... Screw you!} The Private shouted back in defiance.

"Well he went AWOL." Naruto commented as he's LAVs and Bradleys kill any light armor trying to flanking them.

{Yeah, he's dead meat.} Ino radioed back as her squad continue to advance with the Humvees and MRAPs.

{Troublesome.} Shikamaru added making everyone laugh as they continue to push.

{To all units, check in with me before you re position and rally at position 24, If your CO is dead.} Sasuke radioed in as he reach near the underpass. {Damn it, the underpass has been block, now we have to fight our way through.} Sasuke cursed as the Sound units dig up defensive positions around the underpass entrance. Naruto's Police Tactical Unit force and Sasuke's National Guard force continue to duke it out with the enemy as Shikamaru use the artillery to good effect. Just as they reach the Underpass a radio transmission is heard all over the channel.

{This is Eagle 6. Captain Sasuke is that you?} A very familiar voice to Naruto and Sasuke, so familiar Sasuke almost had a panic.

{Colonel Hatake? How the hell...} Sasuke shuttered a reply.

{No time captain!} Kakshi retorted before continuing. {Bring what forces you have and meet me by the I-90 bridge you got that?} Kakashi asked with authority.

{Sir I...} Sasuke shuttered trying to get a response out.

{A Simple yes would do, Sasuke.} Kakashi groaned his voice filled with annoyance.

{Yes sir, we'll be there, Sasuke out.} Sasuke said his tone defeated.

"All righty, all units move out!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm as they drove away towards east.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Konoha...**

"Hey guys! Glad to see ya made it out!" Kiba shouted with 2nd Lieutenant Shino Aburame and 2nd Lieutenant Hinata Hyūga beside him. They're outside of Konoha to refuel and rearm as the Police Officers and Custom Agents follow the civilians while the Police Tactical Unit and National Guard regroup to get organized to head east.

"Hey you guys!" Naruto called out as they meet up. All around them are PTU equipment and scavenge National Guard equipment. The PTU lost a lot of equipment and men during the Invasion due to the surprise. "Did anyone else made it out?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"You bet we did!" A voice shouted out loud. Everyone turn to see, 2nd Lieutenant Chōji Akimichi with 1st Lieutenant Neji Hyūga, 1st Lieutenant Tenten, 1st Lieutenant Rock Lee and 2nd Lieutenant Sakura Haruno. Everyone walk from an KPD M2A2 Bradley, on top of the Bradley is Chief Warrant Officer 4 Ebisu, Sergeant Moegi and Sergeant Udon who are talking to Konohamaru.

"Well, looks like the rookies survive the onslaught after all." A very familiar voice said with amusement. Everyone turn again to see Major Asuma Sarutobi with his girlfriend Major Kurenai Yūhi and Warrant Officer Iruka Umino walking towards them.

As everyone started to talk about, Naruto spot something that shook him to his core. A broken twisted swing set lying by it's side, right beside a blacken crater, fresh from an artillery strike. Then a hand landed on his shoulder, looking at the owner's hand he saw Iruka sensei looking worry at him. Before Iruka can say anything the order came.

"Mount up! We're heading east!" A National Guardsmen Radiomen shouted making everyone rush towards their respective vehicles. Naruto took one last look before leaving his face filled with worry.

* * *

 **Post Mission Report:**

 **The Land of Sound manage to land and capture Konoha. They now have a foothold and are preparing for a full scale invasion.**

 **The remaining National Guard Units and the Police Tactical Units manage to evacuate the city and are headed east.**

 **The 5th Battalion are en-route to meet up with them.**

 **Report Complete.**

* * *

 **So what do you think of the story?**

 **If you like it please Read and Review, for better ideas for the story.**

 **You even may sent OCs for the story** **to replace** **some characters World in Conflict.**

* * *

 **Name: Your Character name.**

 **Gender: You know what this is.**

 **Rank: Officer above please**

 **Appearance: How does he look like.**

 **Unit: Is he an Active Officer or a reservist or auxiliary forces. (Army, Marines, Navy or Air force)**

 **Country: Which Country is he from. (The Land of Sound is supporting the Akatsuki)**

 **Clothing: What is his Uniform.**

 **Personality: How does he act.**

 **Tactical Approach: How does he approach the battlefield.**

 **Combat Style: What is his type or Role. (Infantry, Armor, Support, Air or a Mixture of some)**

 **Can you send your OC?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Reunion

* * *

 **Naruto Namikaze is a 1st Lieutenant** **for Konoha Police Force's Police Tactical Unit a part of the Military Auxiliary Forces.**

 **But when Otogakure and by extension the Land of Sound invaded Konoha by extension the Land of Fire, the Konoha 12 a group of young Officers of Konoha Police Force are folded into the active forces to save their city and country.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman: No I will not.**

* * *

 **This is the** **Police Tactical Unit Officer Ranks equivalent to the Military (Army).**

 **Technician = Warrant Officer**

 **Officer Cadet (Both the same)**

 **Commander** **= 2nd Lieutenant**

 **Lieutenant = 1st Lieutenant**

 **Captain** **= Captain**

 **Inspector =Major**

 **Chief Inspector = Lieutenant Colonel**

 **Assistant Superintendent = Colonel**

 **Superintendent** **= Brigadier General**

 **Assistant Commissioner =Major General**

 **Deputy Commissioner = Lieutenant General**

 **Commissioner =General**

 **Chief of Police =General of the Police Force**

 **PTU use the Military equivalent in wartime situations like invasions.**

* * *

 **Rude Awakening**

Phone ringing... A few shuffling like someone just got out of bed later.

"What is it?" An old male voice asked sounding tired and sleepy the man sits on his bed as he talk to the phone.

"Hiruzen, Shikaku, we have a situation developing in Konoha." Shikaku replied with concern as he stood inside the Department of Defense.

"A situation Shikaku?" President Sarutobi asked sounding tired but awake as he turn on the night light.

"Communications have been sketchy but it appears that Sound Troops have manage to sneak into port disguised cargo ships." Shikaku reported in as he reads the reports from his desk

"Let me get this clear. You're saying that we have Sound Soldiers on Land of Fire General. That we have been invaded?" Hiruzen asked tired but alert at the situation while writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Yes. It seems more are coming in. We have precious few units in the area and they are putting up what resistance they can." Shikaku gave the good news as he reads the reports from his desk.

"My god, what are our options?"Hiruzen asked very much shock at the news.

"They're rather limited, if we start pulling divisions from up north, we'll lose control we..." Shikaku said before getting cut off.

"I know. I know. Don't we have anything to defend our own country with?" Hiruzen asked as he think about tactics and resources.

"I have ordered what units that we have to go west." Shikaku replied remembering the mobilization of the National Guard, Reservists and Auxiliary Forces.

{Whose Leading them?} Hiruzen asked wanting to know the commander of the units.

"Kakashi Hatake, his students were in Konoha, they manage to scrounge up what ever's left, Military and Police and are heading to meet up with him." Shikaku answered as the report said that the PTU is pretty much intact and the National Guard are pretty much out manned and out numbered.

"Assemble the staff. Situation Room, 20 minutes." Hiruzen replied wanting the others opinion while getting up. {Very well Mr, President.} Shikaku replied just as Hiruzen cut the line.

* * *

 **1st Lieutenant Naruto Namikaze Narration...**

We fled east, with the darkening skies behind us lighted by the many fires downtown. Some of later called the retreat organized, but it only seems that way, because we were all running at the same direction.

Konoha was lost the moment those ships entered the harbor and there were never any real chance of us holding the city and trying not to think about those who we leave behind. Sasuke kept a resemblance of order, but I'll never know whether we were actually obeying his command or they just happens to coincide of what we all though best.

We follow the freeway into the suburbs with the war close on our hills. Some artillery had already landed in the area and I remember seeing a broken swing set lying on it's side next to a blacken crater. I think it's were it hit me, we have been invaded and nothing will be the same again.

* * *

 **Location: Konoha Suburbs...**

 **Time: 1700 hours...**

 **Invasion Day...**

Further out of the outskirts of Konoha, many people are still there as they pack up to leave. But as they leave their homes and head east, the skies darken by massive transport planes. Everyone look up in horror as Sound Paratroopers slowly drift down to the suburbs.

In seconds everyone panic and run towards east as the main Sound Force continue to advance.

{Wow, that's a lot people. They better get a move on or the Sound Army pound them to pieces." Sasuke commented as he saw the massive line of vehicles leaving the suburbs. " I guest it's on use to protect them, damn civies..." Sasuke muttered before looking around. "Wonder when Colonel Kakashi will get here? We need the reinforcements, but I can do without him." Sasuke talked over the open channel before taking command.

{Get to the Freeway Naruto. Get some defenses by the freeway, won't be long before those those bastards get here.} Sasuke ordered the remnant of the PTU Force.

"Roger that, come on guys, we need to dig in." Naruto radioed in the rest as they drove towards the bridge with his Infantry, LAVs, Bradleys and Humvees.

{Roger that, Naruto, Infantry moving up.} Ino radioed back as he Infantry squads with the MRAPs and Humvees move up.

{Right setting up blocking positions now, Naruto.} Kiba radioed in as his men started to place sandbags and build up fortifications.

{This is Neji. Me and Hinata are moving our sniper teams on the rear lines to provide support.} Neji radioed in as their Humvees filled with snipers went to the high ground or any place that is tall enough to over watch the bridge.

{This is Choji, my machine gunners are ready.} Choji radioed in as his Infantry and Humvees move in.

{This is Tenten I got an artillery battery ready, and I'm offering fire support to anyone needed.} Tenten radioed in as she set up her M106 mortar carriers, M1064 mortar carriers, M102 howitzers, M116 howitzers, M101 howitzers, M198 howitzers, M114 155 mm howitzers, M163 VADS, M48 Chaparrals and LAV-ADs using the M548 cargo carriers and trucks to either move them into positions or carry it ammunition.

{This is Shikamaru, radio in your targets and I'll handle the artillery.} Shikamaru radioed as he watch over the battlefield using his C2 while giving Ino his Anti-tank troops.

{This is Rock Lee, my men are ready to fight those unyouthful soldiers! My men are ready to show them the power of youth!} Rock Lee radioed in as his men prepare for combat.

{This is Sakura, triage station ready, just call in for a medivac and I'll handle your wounded.} Sakura radioed in from her post near the hospital.

{This is Shino, I'm guarding the triage station.} Shino radioed in as his men prepare fighting positions.

{Get a move on Naruto, we need these positions up, ASAP.} Sasuke radioed in just as bullets started to wized by. {Looks like these bastards has caught up people. Some Sound scouts have been spotted not far from here. Nothing to worry about yet, but I get the feeling that more is on the way.} Then the gunfire intensified as the Sound BMPs arrive.

{God damn it! They're hear already! Return fire and remember we don't have any reinforcements yet people!} Sasuke shouted as his tank group return the favor.

Now the bridge is partly fortified with machine gun nests as Kiba build the Anti Tank nests. Everyone fire at the enemy, since the only vehicles that arrived are BMPs, Jeeps and Infantry so they didn't need artillery yet.

{Naruto! Sasuke! The sound army have gathered a lot of civilians at some houses not far from here, now they're loading them up in school buses.} Hinata radioed in her voice in panic.

{Damn it! Naruto we have to get to them before these bastards take them away!} Sasuke ordered.

"Roger that, we're moving now!" Naruto radioed back as he order his LAVs, Bradleys and Humvees to come with him while ordering his Infantry to block the only access to the bridge in.

{That's the spirit Naruto! Get them!} Sasuke shouted as Naruto launch the attack.

"Humvees block their routes." Naruto ordered his four Humvees.

{Humvees moving into blocking positions now} The Humvee driver commented as they move around and block the exit.

{Kill all of them so we can get the civies out of there!} Sasuke ordered.

"I know that Sasuke!" Naruto replied.

The enemy started to move but their jeeps met the Humvees whom are blocking the road out. As they try to back out the M2HBs turn them into swiss cheese.

{Great job Naruto, at least you can do something right.} Sasuke radioed at him.

"Thanks." Naruto replied. "Get some men on those buses! Get them out of here stat!" Naruto shouted just as the radio blare to life again.

{Eagle 6 to Captain Uchiha, give me a SITREP.} Kakashi ordered.

{Sasuke here, we're engage at the bridge and we're trying to get a bunch of civilians out of the area before the Sound Army comes in force.} Sasuke replied before his Tac map beep an update from the snipers and a phone call. {Come in Naruto, Sound infantry have been spotted near a house belonging to General Maboroshi, I just talk to him his family is still there and they must be evacuated before it's to late. I wonder where those bastards got their address.}

"Roger, Ebisu get General Maboroshi's family out of here, I'll handle the infantry." Naruto radioed in as they speed to Maboroshi's residence.

{Roger, Bradley moving up.} Ebisu radioed in as they started to fight through the enemy. Every road is a roadblock but for the light armored units they easily smash through them. They finally reach Maboroshi's residence as the enemy started to fall back.

Ebisu, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi jump out M16A2s in hand as they run towards the house where General Maboroshi's family is waiting.

"Come on Udon! Come on move!" Konohamaru shouted at Udon who is helping Maboroshi's wife while Moegi race to help Maboroshi's mother. "Get them out of there! Get them out of there now!" Konohamaru continue to shout. "Move! Come on hurry! Move! Hurry! Hurry! There no time!" Konohamaru continue to shout just as the baby's pacifier fell the wife try to reach it but Ebisu didn't let her as he escort her to the awaiting Bradley.

"Wait up!" Udon shouted as he snatch the pacifier. "Here you go." Udon gave her the pacifier just as the Bradley's door close.

As the Bradley drove to safety, Konohamaru gave a look of a job well done before follow Ebisu to regroup.

{Good, you got them out, I'll tell the General that his family is safe.} Sasuke congratulated. {Now see to the rest of the evacuees.}

{Under stood captain, get those civies across. We're moving into the area now and I can call in some fire support for you.} Kakashi replied.

{Roger that sir.} Sasuke replied. {Naruto, we have to hold the bridge head while those buses move across. Don't let any Sound units through.} Sasuke radioed Naruto.

"Roger, moving into position." Naruto replied as they race back to the bridge.

{Ok people! This is how we'll do it. Naurto, you and your men deal with the ground forces as best you can. Sasuke if you see any units Naruto can't handle, radio their position to me and I'll relay it to the artillery.} Kakashi took command.

{The buses carrying the evacuees just started to move across, colonel.} Sasuke report in.

{Good, don't let any Sound Units pass through. Their using helicopters to drop troops on our side, but we'll make sure the road's clear, eagle six out.} Kakashi replied.

{This is Tenten sir, we're a close range artillery unit, where do you want us.} Tenten radioed in.

{Just pound the enemy lines, that'll buy us some time.} Kakashi ordered. {Naruto, I'm airlifting reinforcements to your position make good use of them.} Kakashi added as two Land of Fire C-17 Globemaster III drop a couple of M8 AGS Light tanks with Level 2 Reactive Armor and M551A1 Sheridans.

"Yes sir." Naruto replied as he move the the light tanks into positions while giving Kiba the two Sheridans.

{I have infantry, in the woods to the north!} Sasuke radioed in.

{I read you captain, target mark.} Kakashi replied as a smoke flare was seen at the distance.

Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Ino and Rock Lee continue to battle on the bridge as the artillery continue to fire. Then a couple of T-55s and a single T-62 advance towards the bridge.

{Armor! Coming from the north west!} Sasuke radioed in.

{I've got your target coordinates. Fire Support incoming stay low.} Kakashi replied as two A-10 Thunderbolts made a fly by.

The two warthogs made another fly by that hit the tanks destroying them and blocking the road.

{Naruto! Orochimaru is sending a large amphibious landing force across the lake. Be prepare.} Kakashi warned Naruto.

"Roger that." Naruto replied. "Ino, cover our six, we got BTRs and PT76s incoming." Ino nodded as she moved towards the back to cover their rear. Ino took up positions in the woods just as the first BTR got to shore. With the Carl Gustav they took the enemy vehicles out before they reach shore.

{Your, doing good everyone, the buses are almost across.} Kakashi radioed in.

{Eagle six! Heavy armor to the south!} Sasuke radioed in as a couple of T-64s and a single T-72 advancing tanking in massive amounts of fire.

{Massage receive good call captain.} Kakshi replied just as another flight of warthogs engage them.

{The evacuees are safe, now we can focus on killing these bastards. We handle the first wave, but their will be more coming.} Kakashi radioed in. {Meet me by the bridge head by 10.}

* * *

At the rear bridge head Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee are waiting for Kakashi when a single Humvee with a drove towards them.

"Here he comes." Sasuke told everyone as Colonel Kakshi Hatake, wearing the standard wearing Land of Fire Army uniform with a mask covering the nose and lower-half and a headband covering one eye holding a Colt Model 933, walking towards them his only visible eye in a lazy yet happy stare.

"Lieutenant Naruto, glad to see you alive." Kakshi greeted Naruto who reply with a nod and a simple colonel then he turn to Sasuke his eye hardening with anger. "And Captain Sasuke, seems I can't get rid of you."

Sasuke who reply with a lazy salute. "Seems that way Colonel." Sasuke replied.

"Well from what I gather you did a decent job organizing the retreat, but I'm prepare to let bygones be bygones." Kakaksi told him before growling. "Screw up again though and you'll pay." Kakashi threaten.

"I won't colonel." Sasuke dipped his head in shame.

"We'll see." Kakashi nodded before introducing the new guy. "This is Captain Yamato and this is First Lieutenant Naruto and Captain Sasuke." Kakashi pointed at each other. "They fought with me back up north." Kakshi explained.

"I heard it was though over there, I'm sorry I missed it." Yamato greeted them.

"Didn't miss much." Naruto shrugged.

"Eh, you shouldn't be." Sasuke replied just as the artillery strike hit the waters.

"We need to see about blowing that bridge so Orochimaru won't slither through it." Kakashi pointed a the bridge. "Get back to your units, we're take it from there." Kakakshi ordered everyone. Everyone nodded and left back to their respective vehicles. Then Kakashi spotted Izumo and Kotetsu wearing their uniforms and with their M16A2s. "You there! What's your unit!" Kakashi asked.

"Konohagakure National Guard sir we were..." Izumo started only to be cut off.

"I don't matter! I need an orderly and your in." Kakashi barked "Get your stuff we're moving." Kakashi ordered Izumo hesitated when Kotetsu just wave him off. "Now Soldier!" Kakashi barked again.

* * *

{Sasuke! What the hell were you thinking fortifying that Position!} Kakashi shouted in anger when he see the dug in positions.

{Sir, it was Naruto who...} Sasuke tried to explained.

{Never mind we can use your forward position there to delay the main enemy force when it arrives.} Kakshi sighed. {That would be a perfect job for you and your tanks Sasuke. Get over there now!} Kakashi ordred.

{Yes sir Sasuke out.} Sasuke replied as his group of M1A2 Abrams, M1A1 Abrams, M1 Abrams and M60A3 Pattons move into position.

{Naruto, Yamato, Kiba, Ino, Choji, and Rock Lee, Orochimaru is going to come down that freeway like a cannonball on fire and we have to delay long enough for the bridge to be blown. If we let his heavy armor get across the entire state will fall before we know it. Understood?} Kakashi asked them.

{Yes sir, come on Naruto we'll dig in the other side.} Yamato ordered.

"Roger that." Naruto replied just as he and his team move into position.

{Naruto, I'm leaving some of our reserve to you, call in what reinforcement you need.} Kakashi said before adding. {Lieutenant Naruto, we have to do something about those annoying helicopters I just got a line of some out of service anti-aircraft batteries in the area, if you could fix them up, we might get rid of those choppers once and for all.} Kakashi added as he highlight their position.

"Roger." Naruto replied before contacting Tenten. "Hey Tenten, you got command on the M88A2 Hercules right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah why?" Tenten asked back.

"There is some M167 VADS and some M48 Chaparrals. If you can get it running, those choppers will be force to land somewhere else." Naurto replied as he sent the anti-aircraft batteries position.

"I got it." Tenten answered as she sent her Hercules with some Humvees as protection.

{This is Eagle six, it looks like we're going to be here for a while, I contacted the Air Force to see if they can help us blow the bridge, but they failed to respond so far.} Kakashi radioed everyone.

{Sir! Can't we just leave that bridge and get out of here?} Sasuke asked frantically.

{If we do, Konohagakure is lost Sasuke, I thought I made that clear.} Kakashi replied before continuing. {You are to hold until told otherwise Captain.}

{Understood sir!} Sasuke replied.

{Anti-aircraft batteries are online and ready to engage.} Tenten report in.

{Good to see those AAs back in action Lieutenant.} Kakashi praised her.

{This is Sasuke! How long should we stay here by ourselves?} Sasuke asked Kakashi.

{Until I say so Captain.} Kakashi retorted. {You should be happy to be here considering what you have to answer for, now focus on killing the enemy.} Kakashi added.

{Affirmative sir, Sasuke out.} Sasuke replied defeated.

{These bastards are so damn fast, they must've drop airborne units all over the city.} Sasuke complained as an entire company full of BMD-1, BMD-2, BMD-3 and Infantry charge his tanks again.

{Our AA defenses are fully functional and Orochimaru has cease sending his choppers. All tanks to you Tenten, excellent job.} Kakashi praised again when an entire helicopter squadron was shot gun forcing the rest to retreat.

{Naruto! We're getting pounded, we need more armor!} Kiba shouted over the gunfire as the Sound Army decided to press harder due to the lost of reinforcements.

"Roger that, calling in reinforcements." Naruto replied as he call in for M60A3 Pattons, M8 AGS Light tanks with Level 2 Reactive Armor and M551A1 Sheridans. Then a few Land of Fire C-17 Globemaster III arrived dropping their cargo of tanks.

{We'll be cut off if we stay here much longer, can't we drop that bridge now?} Sasuke asked over the radio again.

{I'm seeing to that Captain, now stay in place and calm down.} Kakashi replied in an annoyed voice.

Then Naruto called in for more reinforcements, an the Land of Fire C-17 Globemaster III arrived dropping in a couple of Stridsvagn 103Cs. Naruto immediately turn them into tank destroyer units that decimate the enemy light armor units forcing them to regroup.

{Looks like their giving us a break Naruto, but stay focus, I bet there's more coming our way.} Yamato commented.

{Naruto! The local hospital hasn't been evacuated yet and Orochimaru is closing in, get over there and set up a perimeter while they finish the evacuation.} Kakashi suddenly radioed in. {Yamato and Rock Lee will have to hold the bridgehead by themselves in the meantime.} Kakashi added.

{This is Rock Lee, we will hold the bridgehead with the power of youth!} Rock Lee radioed in as his men prepare for combat.

{Not a problem senpai.} Yamato replied.

"Roger that." Naruto immediately reply. "Get Kiba, Ino, Choji, Neji and Hinata." Naruto told an SDU Officer who nodded and went to get them. A few minutes later everyone arrived.

"Guys The local hospital hasn't been evacuated yet and the Sound Army is closing in, we need to get over there and set up a perimeter while they finish the evacuation." Naruto told them as he started to draw on his tablet. "Kiba, you and your mechanized infantry are with me on this side, Ino, Choji, you two will hold this side, we will reinforce Shino's men, Neji and Hinata will provide sniper cover from the roof of the hospital, Sakura will continue to evacuate the wounded while we secure the perimeter, understand?" Naruto explained.

"Understand!" Everyone replied.

"Break!" Naruto shouted as everyone return to their respective units and head out to the hospital. When they reach the hospital, the hospital staff, supported by the medics, continue to evacuate the patients using Ambulances, Ambulance Buses and regular buses.

{A lot of civilians won't get out of the city in time.} Kakashi commented.

{I think those civilians are in for a rough time senpai.} Yamato replied.

{Yeah, we must try to evacuate as much as possible.} Kakashi answered when he remember what Sasuke said. {Naruto! The Sound army are dropping airborne troops at several different locations, but our scouts has pinpoint their rallying points, put some shells on those targets Lieutenant.} Kakashi ordered as he highlight those positions.

"Shikamaru, you got this?" Naruto asked.

{I got this.} Shikamaru replied as he received the coordinates.

{Enemy airborne infantry spotted, Shikamaru they've drop behind our positions.} Neji report in.

"Use artillery or what ever you have Shikamaru, but make sure those bastards doesn't get organized or it'll be a hard put to defend this bridge." Naruto added as they dug in their perimeters.

{Good the evacuation is underway, secure the positions until it's complete.} Kakashi radioed in.

Shikamaru organized an airstrike on each coordinates using laser guided bombs. Within minutes the airborne rallying points were hit killing every commanding officers.

{Good job Lieutenant, you just bought us some precious time, it'll take hours for those airborne troops to get organized.} Kakashi praised him.

Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Shino, Neji and Hinata continue to fight off the enemy as the evacuation progress. The enemy kept attacking with armor and their remaining airborne force.

{Not many left, you're doing well.} Kakashi radioed in as the evacuation continues.

{That was the last of them! We're done!} Sakura radioed in.

{Well done Lieutenants.} Kakashi praised them.

{Eagle six! Eagle six! We're under heavy attack! I got snakes all over the place. Looks like the whole Sound Army!} Sasuke panicked as a mass of infantry attack with BMP-1s, BMD-1s, BMD-2s, BMD-3s, BTRs, PT76s, T-55s, T-62s, T-64s and T-72s attacking them head on. {Need back up now!} Sauske shouted.

{Calm down Captain, Shikamaru will call in fire support for you, stay in place and he'll help you with the attack.} Kakashi replied.

{Roger that sir.} Sasuke moaned.

{Shikamaru, use all available fire support to halt, Orochimaru's attack. The air force will bomb the bridge but we'll have to hold until they get here.} Kakashi radioed in.

Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Shino, Sakura, Neji and Hinata return to the bridge just as air force jets started to fly over the bridge.

{Hell yeah! Take that you snakes!} Sasuke shouted when a massive bomb hit a mass of infantry.

{On target Lieutenant.} Kakashi agreed.

{This is Sasuke, we're falling back platoon wise.} Sasuke radioed in. {Keep that fire incoming until we're all across.} Sasuke added.

{Naruto, I want you to destroy all strategic targets in the area. Oil tanks, gas stations, electrical substations and the like. Orochimaru might have taken Konoha, but we won't make it easy for him.} Kakashi ordered Naruto.

"Roger that." Naruto replied. "Shikamaru hit that electrical substation across the bridge. We'll handle the rest." Naruto ordered.

{Tch, troublesome.} Shikamaru replied.

As Naruto's demolition teams destroy their targets, Shikamaru sent one Bomb to hit the electrical substation while continuing to bombard the Sound Army.

{Eat some Land of Fire lead you son of a bitch!} Sasuke growled as he open fire.

First Platoon clear, Second Platoon start moving, call in fire danger close Shikamaru we can handle it.} Sasuke radioed in just as all the oil tanks, gas stations, electrical substations in the area exploded.

{Woah, that was some explosion.} Yamato commented when the oil tanks and gas stations exploded.

{That's what I want to see Naruto, scorch earth.} Kakashi radioed in. {We denied Orochimaru a lot of important resources.}

{This is insane! We have to fall back faster!} Sasuke shouted in anger when his tanks slowly move across the river.

{There is thousands of civilians behind us trying to get away, if we fall back now they're going to get caught in the fight, you want that to happen.} Tenten radioed Sasuke.

{But they're to many of them!} Sasuke retorted.

{You face worst odds haven't you?} Tenten asked.

{She's right Sasuke now pull yourself together.} Kakashi agreed.

{I... I will colonel.} Sasuke replied. {They're so goddamn many of them! We need all the fire support we can get Shikamaru! More you hear! Sasuke out.} Sasuke added.

{Tch, troublesome.} Shikamaru replied.

{Second Platoon has made it across, sending Third now.} Sasuke radioed in.

Sasuke's final tanks sped across the bridge as Tenten refocus her guns on Sasuke former posistions.

{This is Sasuke, all my men has made it across.} Sasuke radioed in breathless.

{Good! Take up positions around the bridge.} Kakashi ordered.

{We should've left earlier.} Sasuke replied sarcastically.

{Oh shut up.} Kakashi replied. {The B-52s are in comming. As soon the bridge is down we fall back to the next rallying point.} Kakashi replied. {So button up everyone.}

* * *

Izumo and Kotetsu watch as the B-52s level the entire bridge down.

"That's gonna take a while to rebuild." Izumo commented.

"What's that thing?" Kotetsu asked pointing what's on Izumo's hand.

"This my friend, is a portable CD player." Izumo replied showing the antique CD player.

"Portable?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yeah." Izumo answered.

"Really, what's the sound like?" Kotetsu asked.

"I'd show you but the batteries are dead. I wish I could find some new ones." Izumo replied before seeing Sasuke's Abrams speeding towards them! "Watch out!" Izumo shouted as he push Kotetsu away.

"Stow away that toy soldier." Sasuke point at Kotetsu.

"But it's from my daughter sir." Kotetsu replied.

Sasuke just wave it off, saying he don't care before ordering his tank to continue.

"I should stow him away, maniac." Kotetsu commented.

"Goddamn maniac." Izumo agreed before walking away. "Come on let's see if we can get a ride to the rallying point." Izumo added.

"Yeah, I need to get back to HQ." Kotetsu replied just as Izumo went back to take his CD player on the floor.

* * *

 **Post Mission Report:**

 **The** **5th Battalion manage to meet up with the** **remaining National Guard Units and the Police Tactical Unit from Konoha.**

 **They have** **manage to hold back the Sound Army and destroy the 1-90 bridge and other vital resources in the area.**

 **They have manage to delay the entire Sound Army buying precious time for the main force to regroup.**

 **They are now falling back to the next rallying point.**

 **Report Complete.**

* * *

 **So what do you think of the story?**

 **If you like it please Read and Review, for better ideas for the story.**

 **I still need some OCs please.**

* * *

 **Name: Your Character name.**

 **Gender: You know what this is.**

 **Rank: Officer above please. The Ranks area above.**

 **Appearance: How does he look like.**

 **Unit: Is he an Active Officer or a reservist or auxiliary forces. (Army, Marines, Navy or Air force)**

 **Country: Which Country is he from. (The Land of Sound is supporting the Akatsuki)**

 **Clothing: What is his Uniform.**

 **Personality: How does he act.**

 **Tactical Approach: How does he approach the battlefield.**

 **Combat Style: What is his type or Role. (Infantry, Armor, Support, Air or a Mixture of some)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Battle for Emerald Valley

* * *

 **Naruto Namikaze is a 1st Lieutenant** **for Konoha Police Force's Police Tactical Unit a part of the Military Auxiliary Forces.**

 **But when Otogakure and by extension the Land of Sound invaded Konoha by extension the Land of Fire, the Konoha 12 a group of young Officers of Konoha Police Force are folded into the active forces to save their city and country.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman: No comment for that.  
**

 **bankai777: Yes but they're all up north.**

* * *

 **Spoiler Alert:** **Uzushiogakure is a State just like Konoha** **gakure.**

 **Uzushiogakure: Captial:** **Uzushio**

 **Konoha** **gakure: Captial: Konoha**

* * *

 **1st Lieutenant Naruto Namikaze Narration...**

By blowing up the highway bridge we actually manage to slow the Sound Army down... For awhile.

Kakashi led us south and we met little resistance along the way, but Sasuke and Charlie Company kept lagging behind, Sasuke blame the mud but I think he was secretly hopping to get away from Kakashi.

Eventually we reach a small town called Emerald Valley, it was decided that we would make a stand there and wait for reinforcement, but first we had to retake the town form the airborne forces that gotten there a head of us.

Most of the men hadn't slept for two or three days, but Kakashi only allowed a few hours of rest, but I never heard a complaint, everybody knew what was at stake and what we were fighting for.

* * *

Location: The Hills above Emerald Valley...

Time: 1000 hours...

Four Days after the invasion...

"Whiskey Five come in." Kakashi radioed in as his Radiomen with the Portable Transceiver follow suit. {Static.}

"I can't get reception, keep trying and tell me as soon as you break through." Kakashi said to his radio operator. The Radiomen nodded as Kakashi walks to the officers with the town map.

"...get over here before he craps all over you! You get it?" Sasuke joked to Yamato who absently nodded he looked to his side to see Kakashi. "Colonel Kakashi sir!" Sasuke shouted.

"Captain Yamato, Captain Sasuke, Lieutenant Naruto, Lieutenant Sakura, Lieutenant Kiba, Lieutenant Hinata, Lieutenant Shino, Lieutenant Ino, Lieutenant Choji, Lieutenant Shikamaru, Lieutenant Neji, Lieutenant Tenten and Lieutenant Rock Lee." Kakashi greeted them. "Let's get started." Kakashi pointed at the town map. "This is the town of Emerald Valley.." Before Kakashi could continue this Radiomen interrupt him.

"Sir! I just talked to General Namikaze, he's been delayed and his Corps won't be here untill..." What the Specialist was going to say was cut off as a sniper round penetrate his radio and vest.

"Sniper!" A PTU Officer shouted.

"Return fire! Get a medic over here!" Kakashi barked as the PTU officers and 1 SDU Sniper open fire where the shot came from. "Now, listen up! We're here. Orochimaru is comming from this direction and we have been ordered to take and hold the town until Lieutenant General Namikaze arrives with reinforcements." Kakashi said as he gesture to the map.

"Yeah! It's about time we show those Snake Bastards." Sasuke said with enthusiasm just as an artillery shell fell near by.

As everyone shook off from the strike Kakashi just clean up the map and continue on as artillery strikes landed near by.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called out. "There's a supermarket here and I want you to secure it." Kakashi said as he point at the map. "Now Yamato and Alpha company will support you." Kakashi said gesturing to Yamato. "And make sure you got it right this time. Are we clear?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes sir. Got it sir." Sasuke replied.

"Shikamaru, you and Tenten set up a fire base with Choji and Hinata as your defenders." Kakashi said as he point at the map. "Neji and Delta company will scout for the Main Sound Force." Kakashi said gesturing to Neji.

"Rock Lee, I nee you to advance along the beach." Kakashi said as he point at the map. "I want you men to set up a choke point there, prevent the enemy from attacking our flanks, Shino and Echo company will support you." Kakashi said.

"Yosh! I shall stop those unyouthful soldiers or I will clean every rifle in this Batallion!" Rock Lee replied with enthusiasm.

"Naruto! Kiba! I need you two to secure this Gas Station ASAP." Kakashi ordered the duo, before the duo can say anything a sniper round flew by their heads. "And Please take care of that sniper." Kakashi growled more annoyed than scare.

"Get to it!" Kakashi ordered them. "Where the hell is that medic!" Kakashi asked as everyone went to their respective units.

* * *

{You two have your orders, secure that gas station and dig in.} Kakashi radioed in. {And Guys, Specialist Ken didn't make it, make sure you get that sniper.}

"Roger that." Naruto replied as Kiba and his Armor Group advance. After joining back the 5th Battalion the PTU Armor Group is equip with Humvees, LAV-25s, M2A1 Bradleys, M1126 Stryker ICVs, M60A3 Pattons, M8 AGS Light tanks with Level 2 Reactive Armor and M551A1 Sheridans.

As Kiba's and Naruto's infantry stay inside their transports, the tanks take aim of the smoke stack hiding the Sniper.

{Sasuke here! We're advancing on the supermarket and only met light resistance so far. This is gonna be a cake walk.} Sasuke cockily said.

{Becareful Sasuke, they might have ambushes set up along your axis of attack.} Yamato reprimand.

{I have been in battle you know... Crap! There they are! Gunner, right tank! Fire!} Sasuke shouted.

Kiba and Naruto sweatdrop at that. Just as they're tank are ready to fire infantry from the woods open fire.

"Gunner! Right flank! Infantry!" Naruto shouted to the Gunner of the LAV.

"Roger that, LAV engaging targets." The Gunner replied as he traverse the turret and open fire.

{Eagle six, this is Sasuke. We're facing heavy resistance at the supermarket. Need support. Over.} Sasuke radioed in.

{I have no more support to give you Sasuke! Push Harder! Eagle six out.} Kakashi replied.

"Understood." Naruto replied just as the tanks open fire collapsing the smoke stack.

{You do honor to Specialist Ken. Carry on.} Kakashi commented.

"Hey kiba, lets drop some hit then at the rear." Naruto radioed Kiba as he saw the defenses.

{Go ahead.} Kiba replied chuckling at the thought.

Form the rear Kiba's Company charge to the gas station just as Naruto's Company attack form the side and front. The enemy not expecting the onslaught was over run even the BMDs were destroyed easily. Kiba capture the right side while Naruto capture the left side. They started to build the emplacements just as the radio blared.

{Naurto, Kiba hold your ground. We'll continue the attack as soon as Sasuke's company has broken through.} Kakashi radioed in.

Naruto and Kiba just finished the Machine gun and Anti Tank nests when the radio blared again.

{Eagle six this is Sasuke. The supermarket has been secure.} Sasuke radioed in.

{Roger that Sasuke, continue the attack along the western flank, Yamato and Alpha company is still in support.} Kakashi replied.

{Naruto! Kiba! I need you two to secure three strong points along the town center, we're pushing the enemy back. Eagle six out.} Kakashi ordered.

{We have to go fast Colonel Hatake, I just got word from my scouts that the Main Sound Force isn't far out.} Neji radioed in.

{Damn it, we have to clear the town before they get here or we'll be caught in the vice.} Kakashi replied before radioing Naruto and Kiba. {Get to it you two, use what ever means to destroy those strong points.} Kakashi ordered.

"Roger that!" Both Naruto and Kiba replied as they speed away. The first Strong point has only infantry was easily overrun.

{First Strong Point clear, two remaining.} Kakashi radioed in. The second on is tougher but still easily overrun. {Second Strong Point, move on the the final.} Kakashi radioed in. {Sasuke, I need a SITREP.} Kakashi radioed Sasuke.

{Sasuke here, the Snakes are everywhere and they're ambushing my tanks with RPGs.} Sasuke replied.

{Hold your Position Sasuke, Yamato will take over the attack.} Kakashi replied back. {You copy Yamato?} Kakashi asked.

{Roger, moving into the attack now.} Yamato replied.

Just as they finished their conversation, Naruto and Kiba already finished destroying the last defenses.

{Well done people! Hopefully we'll have a complete break through soon.} Kakashi replied.

{Eagle six, this is Yamato, we've breach the enemy defenses.} Yamato suddenly radioed in.

{Roger that Yamato. Excellent job everyone Orochimaru is withdrawing to the south. Keep up the pressure and the town will be ours before lunch. Eagle six out.} Kakashi replied happily.

{Naruto, Kiba. Remaining enemy units are using artillery to shield themselves near the TV station.} Kakashi highlight the TV Station on the Tacmap. {I want you two to flank through the woods on the hills and attack the station from the back.} Kakashi ordered. {Yamato and Sasuke will advance along the beach. Eagle six out.} Kakashi added. {Move through the clearing near the forest you two. Stay away from the beach! Your target is the TV station and see if you get their artillery observer as well. Eagle six out} Kakashi suddenly added.

"Roger." Naruto replied as he and Kiba speed away from the town towards the hills.

{Eagle six to Sasule, hows your advance's going?} Kakashi asked.

{We're bog down by Sound Infantry over.} Sasuke deadpanned at Kakashi.

{What's your problem Sasuke, you were eager enough at the border.} Kakashi asked.

{This is Yamato, requesting permission to bypass Sasuke's company and advance on the TV Station.} Yamato asked.

{That's a negative Yamato, I need you to support Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto will handle the TV Station.} Kakashi replied.

Naruto and Kiba reach the hills, deserted from both enemy and allied presence, taking advantage of the lack of rear guard, Naruto and Kiba formed an arrowhead formation with their Tanks as the spear head. In a sudden and bold move they charge through the trees taking the enemy artillery observer by surprise.

{Naruto, Kiba Orochimaru's artillery has gone silent, now take that TV Station!} Kakashi radioed in when the lack of artillery strikes was noticed.

Naruto and Kiba charge right in as they dismount their infantry squads, taking over various buildings. The enemy not expecting a rear attack was easily overrun as they flee in terror and try to regroup.

{Well done you two, the TV station has been secured, and only a few Sound stragglers remain. Commander's briefing at the town square at 1300 hours, Eagle six out.} Kakashi radioed in.

Naruto and Kiba shared a look before heading to the town square by Humvee.

* * *

The Town Square is being fortified by the Land of Fire Army and the KPD PTU, men and equipment are running around fortifying various checkpoints and barricading various alley ways.

"Alright people! Gai's battalion is on the way, but Orochimaru is driving fast down the Konoha Freeway. We expect them to attack us within the hour." Kakashi explained.

"But sir what if Colonel Gai doesn't make it?" Sasuke asked with fear.

"Can it Captain, I want your tanks to bolster the defenses at the gas station with Rock Lee." Kakashi said pointing at the gas station.

"But sir, my tracks are pretty beat..." Sasuke argued.

"Sasuke, you come with me." Kakashi cut him off.

The PTU Officers and Yamato shared a look just as Kakashi came back.

"Yamato! You and Shino set up on the south." Kakashi said walking back to them.

"And finally you Naruto and Kiba, you two set up around the supermarket, you are in reserve, so be prepare to move when needed." Kakashi pointed at the duo.

"We have to hold until Colonel Gai arrives, dismissed." Kakashi finished as he walks back to his Humvee.

The Officers quickly went to their jobs as the Sound Army comes nearer and nearer.

* * *

 **Will Colonel Gai and General Namikaze arrived? Or will the battered fighters from Konoha be overrun by the Sound Army?**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

 **Land of Fire Armed Forces:**

 **1\. Land of Fire Army Land Forces:**

 **-Land of Fire Army Aviation**

 **-Land of Fire Army Airborne Forces**

 **-Land of Fire Army Rangers**

 **-Land of Fire Army Special Forces**

 **2\. Land of Fire Air Force**

 **-Land of Fire Air Force Special Operations Command**

 **3\. Land of Fire Navy**

 **-Land of Fire Navy SEALs**

 **4\. Land of Fire Marine Corps**

 **-Land of Fire Marine Corps Force Recon**

 **-Land of Fire Marine Corps Forces Special Operations Command**

 **5\. Land of Fire Coast Guard**

 **6\. Land of Fire Army National Guard**

 **7\. Land of Fire Air National Guard**

 **8\. Land of Fire Special Forces Command**

 **9\. Chemical** ** **Biohazard** Warfare Group**

 **10\. Strategic Air Command**

 **Land of Fire Auxiliary Forces:**

 **1\. Konoha Police Force** ** **[To be folded to Military Police]** :**

 **\- Airport Police Division [To be folded to Air Force Security Forces]  
**

 **-** ** **Konoha** Police Coast Guard (Maritime Police** ** **, Search and Rescue** ) ****[To be folded to Coast Guard]**

 **\- Konoha Police Force Special Operations Command:**

 **(1) Police Tactical Unit (Internal Troops, Special Operations Capable, Search and Rescue, CBRN Capable) [Regular Forces]:**

 **(2) Special Tactics and Rescue (** **Internal Troops, Search and Rescue,** ** **Special Operations Capable**** ** ** **, CBRN Capable****** ** ** **********Bomb Squad************ ) ****[** ** **To be folded to** Regular Forces]**

 **(3) Special Duties Unit (** ** **Internal Troops,** Special Forces** ** **, CBRN Capable,**** ** ** ** **Bomb Squad****** ) ****[** ** **To be folded to** Special Forces if needed]**

 **(4) Bomb Squad (** ** **Bomb Squad** ) [Regular Forces]  
**

 **(5) Aviation Division (Internal Troops** ** **, Search and Rescue** , Aerial Forces) [Regular Forces]**

 **2\. Konoha Civil Defence Force (Support Personnel, Firefighting, Search and Rescue) [Firefighting, Rescue and Emergency Ambulance Services]  
**

 **\- Hazmat Response Group (Support Personnel, Firefighting, Search and Rescue) [Firefighting, Rescue and Emergency Ambulance Services]**

 **3\. Uzushio Police Force [To be folded to Military Police]:**

 **\- Airport Police Division [To be folded to Air Force Security Forces]  
**

 **-** ** **Uzushio** Police Coast Guard (Maritime Police** ** **, Search and Rescue** ) ****[To be folded to Coast Guard]**

 **-** ** **Uzushio** Police Force Special Operations Command:**

 **(1) Police Tactical Unit (Internal Troops,** ** **Search and Rescue,** Special Operations Capable, CBRN Capable) [Regular Forces]:**

 **(2) Emergency Service Unit (** **Internal Troops, Search and Rescue,** ** **Special Operations Capable**** ** ** **, CBRN Capable****** ** ** **********Bomb Squad************ ) ****[** ** **To be folded to** Regular Forces]**

 **(3) Special Weapons and Tactics (** ** **Internal Troops,** Special Forces** ** **, CBRN Capable,**** ** ** ** **Bomb Squad****** ) ****[** ** **To be folded to** Special Forces if needed]**

 **\- Bomb Squad (** ** **Bomb Squad** ) [Regular Forces]  
**

 **\- Aviation Squadron (Internal Troops** ** **, Search and Rescue** , Aerial Forces) [Regular Forces]**

 **4.** ** **Uzushio** Fire and Rescue Service (Support Personnel, Firefighting, Search and Rescue) [Firefighting, Rescue and Emergency Ambulance Services]  
**

 **\- Hazmat Response Group (Support Personnel, Firefighting, Search and Rescue) [Firefighting, Rescue and Emergency Ambulance Services]**

 **5\. Konohagakure State** **Police [To be folded to Military Police]:**

 **-** **River and Lake Police (Maritime Police** ** **, Search and Rescue** ) ****[To be folded to Coast Guard]**

 **-** ** **Konohagakure** Ranger Division [To be folded to Military Police]**

 **\- Konohagakure Highway Patrol [To be folded to Military Police]**

 **\- Special Weapons and Tactics (** ** **Internal Troops,** Special Forces** ** **, CBRN Capable,**** ** ** ** **Bomb Squad****** ) ****[** ** **To be folded to** Special Forces if needed]**

 **\- Bomb Squad (** ** **Bomb Squad** ) [Regular Forces]  
**

 **\- Aviation Division (Internal Troops** ** **, Search and Rescue** , Aerial Forces) [Regular Forces]**

 **6\. Uzushiogakure State** **Police [To be folded to Military Police]:**

 **-** **River and Lake Police (Maritime Police** ** **, Search and Rescue** ) ****[To be folded to Coast Guard]**

 **-** ** ** **Uzushiogakure**** Ranger Division [To be folded to Military Police]**

 **-** ** **Uzushiogakure** Highway Patrol [To be folded to Military Police]**

 **\- Special Weapons and Tactics (** ** **Internal Troops,** Special Forces** ** **, CBRN Capable,**** ** ** ** **Bomb Squad****** ) ****[** ** **To be folded to** Special Forces if needed]**

 **\- Bomb Squad (** ** **Bomb Squad** ) [Regular Forces]  
**

 **\- Aviation Division (Internal Troops** ** **, Search and Rescue** , Aerial Forces) [Regular Forces]**

 **Land of Fire Border Patrol [To be folded to Military Police]**

 **Land of Fire Military Police:**

 **1\. Air Force Security Forces (Air Force Security Unit)**

 **2\. Mobile Brigade (Internal Troops)**

 **3\. Special Intervention Group (Special Forces)**

 **4\. Chemical, Biological, Radiological and Explosive Defence Group (CBRN and Bomb Squad)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Defense of Emerald Valley

* * *

 **Naruto Namikaze is a 1st Lieutenant for Konoha Police Force's Police Tactical Unit a part of the Military Auxiliary Forces.**

 **But when Otogakure and by extension the Land of Sound invaded Konoha by extension the Land of Fire, the Konoha 12 a group of young Officers of Konoha Police Force are folded into the active forces to save their city and country.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **bankai777: Yes in cutscenes**

* * *

Naruto and Kiba were given command of four M1 Abrams and four of the newer Leopard 2A6s for their new task. The eight MBTs and other armored vehicles rolled into positions with the rest of the force as Kiba and Naruto looked at the map. The supermarket is leaning near a cliff where enemy infantry and other units could fire down in response they mine the cliff and surrounding area.

{Kiba, Naruto you two have the supermaret. Hold until relived. Eagle six out.} Kakashi ordered.

"Roger that." Naruto replied as he and Kiba looked at the map attach to the PTU MRAP as gunfire flew over head some pinging off the MRAP.

{Sasuke here, we're engaging a large group of enemy tanks to the northeast and Lee is heavily engage with enemy infantry and light armor to the northwest, I don't know how long we can hold.} Sasuke radioed in, explosions and gunfire is head in the background.

{Roger that Sasuke, Eagle six to Yamato, I need you to reinforce Sasuke's position.} Kakashi replied.

{Copy, I'm sending second platoon to assist. Out.} Yamato replied.

Just as they hold out against the first wave Kakashi called in.

{Naruto, Kiba! Orochimaru is calling in artillery on your position, pull back before it's zero in. I repeat: PULL BACK!} Kakashi shouted.

"All units pull back! Repeat PULL BACK!" Naruto shouted as every vehicle retreat.

"Incoming!" Kiba shouted as the whistling of artillery is heard. The barrage leveled the supermarket and the surrounding area. Kiba and Naruto watch from the MRAP as they evacuate the area.

"That was damn close." Kiba commented with Naruto humming in agreement.

{Eagle six. This is Yamato. The sounds are making a determine attack on my position. We've taken heavy casualties. Moving to alternate positions now!} Yamato radioed in.

{Roger that. Naruto, Kiba I need you two to reinforce the southern approach.} Kakashi radioed them.

"Roger, heading there now." Naruto radioed in before looking back. "Check your weapons and ammo!" Naruto shouted at the PTU Officers.

They check their HK416s, M4s and borrowed M16s as they race to the southern approach. When they arrive the Sound units there retreated on the face of the cavalry. Setting up roadblocks and fighting positions the men and women of the PTU and a few National Guardsmen prepare to face the onslaught of the Sound Army. When the Sound army arrive they are met with a hail of gunfire.

{Naruto! My men spotted some Sound Mortars setting up near your position.} Yamato suddenly radioed in.

{Take them down while you can Naruto. But your main objective is to hold that road. Understand?} Kakashi interjected.

"Understand." Naruto replied before turning to Kiba. "Kiba it's you and your men's job on this!" Naruto shouted.

"Alright! Come on men let's hunt some arty!" Kiba shouted as he climb on a PTU LAV-25 and race away to hunt the enemy artillery. Naruto duck down when bullets peppered the command MRAP. Taking aim he took out a few Sound grunts.

{Good job dealing with those mortars Kiba.} Kakashi radioed in just as Kiba's unit arrived back. The LAV is scorched and dent but still battle worthy.

{This is Sasuke *Static* heavy attack and cannot hold. *Static* Pulling back to the town square!} Sasuke suddenly radioed in.

{Negative Sasuke, you are to stay and fight. Do you copy?} Kakashi replied.

{Say again Eagle six *Static* I read you one by one.} Sasuke replied.

{Damn it! I'm ordering you to stay in position Sasuke.} Kakashi replied in anger.

{*Static* casualties. *Static* withdrawing, Sasuke out!} Sasuke replied before cutting off the radio.

{Sasuke! Come in Charlie Six! God damn it. This is Eagle six to all units. Pull back to the town square. I repeat, pull back to the town square. We have to tighten our defense.} Kakashi radioed in.

"KIBA!" Naruto shouted at his fellow commander.

"HEARD IT!" Kiba replied. At that signal every vehicle retreat back to the town square. Everyone dug in as quickly as possible as the Sound Army continue to surround them.

{Come on you Sound Bastards! Come on and die!} Sasuke shouted in anger.

{Spare us your comments Sasuke.} Kakashi replied with an annoyed look.

* * *

Kakashi and his new RTO is at the beach talking to Colonel Gai.

"Well if they make a determined attack we won't be able to hold out to long." Kakashi replied to the unheard question of Gai. "How far are you?" Kakashi asked.

{Only a few miles, but we're having trouble from Sound Scout Units, my rival.} Gai replied.

"Well don't be to long or we won't be here when you arrive." Kakashi replied back before giving the radio back to his RTO.

* * *

{This is Eagle six. They're coming from all directions! Check your ammo and mark your target!} Kakashi radioed to everyone.

Then the Heavy Tank Regiment and the Shock Infantry arrived punching the battered battalion. An instant artillery barrage from the enemy force units to split up or get hit, even the mighty Leopard 2A6, the new spearheads of Konoha's Armored Forces, and the mighty M1 Abrams, the backbone of Konoha's Armored Forces, were force to pull back or be overwhelmed by numbers. Naruto and his squad of men were cut off from Kiba near the edge of town by Sound Shock Troops. They manage to reach an overturned Humvee as enemy tanks and infantry continue to fire down range.

{I repeat. This is LFS Konohagakure requesting contact to Land of Fire Forces in Emerald Valley, we need target coordinates to provide accurate fire support. over.} The Humvee's Radio continued to broadcast.

Naruto and his squad took cover behind a Humvee finding a dead National Guardsmen when a massive artillery barrage leveled the enemy forces. Taking a peak Naruto almost lost his head to a flying bumper.

{I repeat. This is LFS Konohagakure requesting contact to Land of Fire Forces in Emerald Valley, we need target coordinates to provide accurate fire support. over.} The Humvee's Radio continued to broadcast.

Hearing the broadcast clearly Naruto slowly crawled across the Humvee and look out at the coast. Through the fog and haze of combat is the sight for sore eyes, the battleship LFS Konohagakure (Modeled after the Iowa Class Battleships) firing it's main guns with it's squadron of Naval Ships and Marines Helicopters en-route to relived the battered battalion.

{I repeat. We need target coordinates to provide accurate fire support. over.} The Commanding Officer of the Konohagakure continue to broadcast

{This is Eagle six in Emerald Valley and are we glad to see you Konohagakure. We need fire support at coordinates Foxtrot 6 and Echo 5. over.} Kakashi replied with relive.

{Roger that Eagle six.} The Commanding Officer of the Konohagakure replied.

{Fire for Effect Konohagakure. Eagle six out.} Kakashi replied cutting communications.

* * *

{To all friendly units. This is the youthful Colonel Gai of the Uzushiogakure National Guard. We're coming into Emerald Valley from the south with the 4th Army Corps. Please identify your targets before firing, over.} Gai radioed in to all units in Emerald Valley.

{Damn you for being late Gai, and bless you for coming.} Kakashi replied before joking. {We were about to throw rocks at them.} Kakashi joked.

{I bet you were my rival.} Gai replied in amusement.

{This is Lieutenant Menma Namikaze of the Land of Fire Marine Corps, we're flying in through the South by the Konohagakure, over.} Menma radioed in.

"Hey brother! What took ya?" Naruto asked with a chuckled at his twin brother.

{Sorry one of my teammates got sea sick.} Menma replied in amusement to his twin brother's question.

{Shikamaru! You just became our forward observer. I want you to organized fire support from the Konohagakure, while I rally the battalion.} Kakashi told Shikamaru.

{What a drag.} Shikamaru replied.

{That's the biggest guns in the navy you have in your disposal, Shikamaru. 9, 16 inch guns, they should be enough to break Orochimaru's back.} Kakashi joked. {Just make sure you gave them the right coordinates. I'm counting on your skills. Eagle six out.} Kakashi added.

{Great.} Shikamaru sarcastically replied.

As the 5th Battalion regroup, the Marines, Uzushiogakure National Guard and the 4th Army Corps arrived. The entire Sound Army retreated back north as accurate fire support from the massive 16 inch guns pound the fight out of them. The sight of the Marines, Uzushiogakure National Guard and the 4th Army Corps also help.

{To all 5th Battalion elements cease fire. I repeat: cease fire. The cavalry has arrived and Orochimaru's retreating. The Town is ours. Eagle six out.} Kakashi radioed in as the last Sound trooper threw his AKM and run away with his hands up in the air shouting for his mommy.

Everyone cheered as they greeted the Uzushiogakure National Guard and the 4th Army Corps. While Naruto and his company stood at the beach watching as UH-1Y Venoms, AH-1Z Vipers and AAV-P7/A1 of the Land of Fire Marine Corps landed on the beaches. Arrive more are the MV-22B Osprey, CH-53E Super Stallion and AV-8B Harrier II flew by.

Naruto stood and look on as a UH-1Y Venom landed and drop out Lieutenant Menma Namikaze looks virtually identical to Naruto, but his blond hair is in a Crew cut style and is deck in the LFMC MARPAT MCCUU and Gear.

To people who didn't know them it's like looking at a mirror, but for General Minato Namikaze is like family reunion. The three Namikaze stood by each other before joining in a family hug.

To many it's a sight they long to see, fighting with friends and family then coming out alive.

* * *

 **Well what do you think.**

 **So please read and review**

* * *

 **Land of Fire Marine Corps:**

The Land of Fire Marine Corps traces its institutional roots to a Tavern in Konoha, by a resolution of Congress to raise two battalions of Marines. The Marines' most famous action in it's early creation is occurred during the First Pirate War against the Battleship Island Pirates and during the First World War when General Tobirama Senju led eight Marines in an effort to stop and halt the advance of the Kumogakure's Kinkaku Force (An Army Ranger Force). Though they lost General Tobirama Senju, the action against the Kinkaku Force has been immortalized in the Marines history.

Their actions in the Second World War are well known, when strike down the Land of the Sky where they sank the Land of the Sky only Aircraft Carriers and assaulted the country forcing them to surrendered. For this actions the Marines shows that even though they are part of the Navy, their Air Wings can also fight aerial warfare and their Force Recon and Raiders are considered seconded to the Land of Fire Navy Underwater Demolition Teams.

During the Third World War the Marines held the lines against Iwagakure and the Land of Earth and liberating Kusagakure, Marine Corps Rookies are well known during this time as a professional fighting force as they never lose their calm demeanor and held their grounds. From the trenches to the forests of Kusagakure, overall the Marines has the lowest casualty during the whole war and the Marines spear head their newest weapon under barrel grenade launcher latter adopted by many nations as standard replacing the rifle grenades.

Size: 385,000 active, 150,500 reserve and 2,290 aircraft


End file.
